


[podfic] AUX

by aethel, Akaihyou, exmanhater, isweedan, ItsADrizzit, marianas, reena_jenkins, ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: 1990 Ford Fiesta, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017, Road Trip Playlist, Road Trips, carly rae jepsen is not a character but features prominently, if mentions of popular music are an issue for you this fic may be a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: The most contentious part of any road trip is the playlist.





	[podfic] AUX

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AUX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943281) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** multi-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Road Trips, Road Trip Playlist, carly rae jepsen is not a character but features prominently, if mentions of popular music are an issue for you this fic may be a problem, Podfication 2017, 1990 Ford Fiesta

 **Length:**  00:20:23  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_AUX_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
